


Hold Onto This Thread

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine really loves Kurt's turtleneck sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto This Thread

Blaine Anderson-Hummel was exhausted. Between his teaching job, tutoring job, and obnoxious parents who could not understand that their children were actually not angels, he just wanted to go home and take a nap.

As he walked through the door, he took the opportunity to take a quick nap before Kurt came home. Taking his jacket off and placing his bag on the floor by the sofa, he sat down and promptly fell asleep, leaning up against the sofa, not even bothering to lay down.

Blaine woke up slowly about a half hour later, feeling fingers gently go through his curls. He sighed in content, before snuggling up against the body next to him, knowing Kurt was finally home.

Blaine laid his head against the cashmere of Kurt’s turtleneck sweater and smiled at the familiarity. It was home. _Kurt_ was home. 

Opening his eyes blearily, he looked up at Kurt who was smiling at him, before drowsily speaking up.

“Kur’ you’re my favorite turtle,” his words slurred as his eyes slowly started closing again, the pull of sleep getting stronger.

Before the cloud of sleep could wash over him, he heard the sound of Kurt’s laughter in the distance as he slept on; happy that he was in the arms of the man he loved.


End file.
